Back To You
by paranoid
Summary: "It always comes around back to you..." Draco's been missing for six years and shows up in Ginny's life again... Songfic D/G


A/N: Whoo... this thing was pumped out in one long, straight writing period. Felt good to finally get this one written, I've wanted to do it since I got John Mayer's CD. And, because my sister just went out and got me Maroon 5's album, I'm pretty sure I'll have another song fic out soon. This, along with a lot of my other fic's, is un-beta'd (mostly because I don't have one) and I'm looking for someone to give me a hand with my editing. I've never mean enough to my stuff when I proofread it. So, if any one wants to lend me a hand and beta for me, I'd really appreciate it. However, I don't write often (as you could probably tell) so, the necessity isn't that high on my priority list. 

Now, I hope you like this story and don't forget to reivew! 

Disclaimer: Draco and Ginny are copyright of the amazing J.K. Rowling and are not mine!!! the song _Back To You_ is copyright of John Mayer and Sony Music Entertainment. I am using neither for profit or with permission of either author. 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 

Back To You 

Written by paranoid 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 

_Back to you_

_It always comes around_

_Back to you_

_I tried to forget you_

_I tried to stay away_

_But it's too late_

+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 

Jostling the bag of groceries in her arm, Ginny unlocked and opened the door to her small apartment in Diagon Alley. It was dark inside, with moon and street light shining in through the windows facing the street. A cold wind blew in through the door and, shivering, Ginny shut the door behind her. Sighing, she said a quick spell and the lights in the apartment turned on. Blowing a hair out of her face, Ginny walked towards her kitchen, dropping her purse and keys on the table next to the door. 

Setting the heavy bag on her kitchen table, Ginny checked her magic answering machine, a modified Muggle version that her father had given her when she first moved away from home. Ginny was working as a field reported for the Daily Prophet, going into the Muggle world and doing documentary work for the new television station that the Prophet had set up after the War, almost five years ago. The machine beeped, then began playing the two messages she had. 

"Hey Gin, this is Jason. I was wondering if you wanted to get together after we do the photo shoot tomorrow. I know this grea.." Ginny deleted the message. Another beep, then the next message. 

"I... never mind." A beep, then the electronic voice told the time of the call. Ginny looked at her watch. She'd just missed it by three minutes. 

"Damn it. I don't know why he keeps doing this to me." She muttered, deleted the second message, then went to unpack the groceries. 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 

_Over you_

_I'm never over_

_Over you_

_Theres something about you_

_It's just the way you move_

_The way you move me_

__

__+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 

He sighed and hung up the phone. He didn't know why he'd spent the time looking for her, finding out she even _had_ a phone, and then bothering to call. It wasn't like she cared anyway. She'd told him as much when they'd last met, the year before the War was won. She'd told him to leave, to never come back. And he'd tried to do it. He'd done it for six years already and now... 

Maybe it was because he'd seen her on the street yesterday. Her hair was longer, her face and body more mature. She'd been talking to a tall man with sandy blond hair. They were smiling and joking. She'd laughed at one of the man's jokes and her face and eyes had lit up, making him pause for a moment. Then, he'd felt jealousy. Shaking his head, he'd forced himself to turn his gaze back down the street, to make his feet move in front of one another, forward and away from her. 

Ginny Weasley. 

He didn't know what was so special about her that made him think of her every other day, of every other minute, and almost every other second. For six years, her laugh and her smile and her eyes and hair and love had haunted his dreams. For six years, he had managed to stop himself from wanting her, from missing her, from needing her in his life. So why, after seeing her once, with another man, had it made him want her, miss her, and need her more than he ever had before? 

Running a hand over his eyes, Draco sat in his dark, quiet, empty apartment, next door to an unsuspecting Ginny Weasley. 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 

_Yeah, I'm so good at forgetting_

_And I quit every game I play_

_So forgive me, love_

_I can't turn and walk away_

_This way_

+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 

The tea kettle whistled, the sound of it breaking Ginny's reverie. She turned off her gas stove and poured the steaming water into her tea cup, the earl grey slowly changing the pristine water dark. Picking up her copy of the Prophet, Ginny sipped delicately at the hot liquid and sat down at her kitchen table. The front page had a large picture, complete with headline. 

**Death Eater Spy Returns After Six-Year Absence**

****

****The picture was of Draco Malfoy, holding his black trench coat in front of his face and away from the photographers. Every once and a while, he'd become visible to the camera, then would go back to holding the coat over his face. 

Time had changed his features. His hair was longer and was being held back with a black string. His face had wrinkles around his eyes and forehead, lines from scowling and smiling. His eyes, however, were still the same silver-grey that had haunted her for years, before and after their relationship had started. Sighing, Ginny began reading the article and slowly sipped her tea. 

_Draco Mafloy, a double agent for the Light during the Great War, showed up in Diagon Alley yesterday after a six year absense. While the offical report declared him dead at the end of the War, it seems as though that is not the case. Malfoy was integral in the downfall of Voldemort and fought beside Harry Potter in most of the battles during the War. However, Malfoy disappered shortly after the downfall of Voldemort, six years ago. His current whereabouts are unknown, but he is suspected to have rented an apartment in the area. Malfoy is wanted for questioning about the War and Voldemort and if he is seen, please Floo to your local Ministry office with the information on his location._

__

__Ginny put down the paper, then rested her head in her arms and silently cried. 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 

_Back to you_

_It always comes around_

_Back to you_

_I walk with your shadow_

_I'm sleeping in my bed_

_With your silhouete_

__

__+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 

Draco walked to the window facing the alley way next to his building. The stars were bright, the moon a mere sliver in the sky, but still casting light onto the street. Lamps flickered in the cold wind blowing through the road. His window was open to the fire escape, and he slowly climbed out and sat down, his feet hanging through the rungs of the railing. Leaning back onto his hands, Draco stared past the top of the buildings and into the night sky. Orion winked at him, the bright lights of His belt merrily glimmering in the sky. The Big Dipper and the Little Dipper shone near each other, one marking North, a hope and constant guide in the sky. Draco silently wished he was back in Australia, where he had his own constillation to stare back at him. 

Here, he only remembered nights spent at the lake of Hogwarts with Ginny Weasley, pointing out what stars were what and then talking about things he'd thought he'd talk about with anyone, much less a Weasley. These stars had silently watched him fall in love. 

"I could use some help with that right now," he muttered to himself, his gaze falling into the alley. His feet swung back and forth, and he leaned forward, his hands grabbing onto the rungs of the railing. Sighing, he leaned his head against the cold iron, the metal icily burning into his forehead. 

"I'm stupid. I don't know why I left, I don't know why I listened to her when she told me to go. I don't know why I came back. Maybe I shouldn't have..." He closed his eyes and sighed painfully. Opening his eyes again, he looked towards the sky once more. 

The North Star glinted in the sky, then dissappeared behind a cloud. 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 

_Should have smiled in that picture_

_If it's the last thing I'll see of you_

_It's the least that you_

_Could not do_

__

__+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 

Ginny lifted her head out of her arms and wiped her eyes. There was no reason for her to cry over this, it was over, it had been over for years. She looked at her now-cold tea, then stood and poured it down the sink. Throwing the tea bag away as she left the kitchen, Ginny went to go and say hello to the new tenant that had moved into the apartment next door. She'd meant to say hello for the past week, but she'd kept putting it off due to work. She and Jason, her camera man, had just finished working on a big project that was going to be released in about a month, after the clean-up and editing had been finished. It was a piece on how the War had affected the Muggle world, even though the Muggle's hadn't been directly involved with the fighting. 

Voldemort, however, had pulled them into it by attacking countless towns and cities in Europe. 

Ginny walked into the hall and knocked on the door next to hers. 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 

_Leave the light on_

_I'll never give up on you_

_Leave the light on_

_For me too_

__

__+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 

Draco heard someone knock on his door and thought about whether or not he should go and get it. However, when he heard the voice that called through the door, he had no choice but to get up. 

"Hello? Is anyone home?" It was her. Draco's heart raced as he looked through the window, through the dark apartment, at the door where a shadow of a person stopped part of the light in the hallway from shining through. Silently, he stood, walked to the door and put his hand on the door knob. 

"Hello?" She called again. He closed his eyes, steadied himself, then opened the door. 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 

_Back to me_

_I know that it comes_

_Back to me_

__

__+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 

The site that greeted Ginny was possibly the worse shock of her life. Draco Mafloy, the man that she still loved after six years, was standing in a pitch black apartment. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and a pair of old, faded black jeans that hugged his hips and legs. He leaned wearily against the door frame, his long hair loose and falling over his neck and into his eyes. 

"Hi." He said lazily, a slight smirk moving onto his lips. If Ginny had looked into his eyes, she would have seen the pain the smile was covering. 

"Hi." Ginny gazed at him, trying to remember that this was the man that had left her, that had always left partial messages on her machine during the past four months, the man that had told her he loved her when he was about to go and risk his life. This was the man that she'd fallen in love with, and had never fallen out of love with. She could feel her composure slipping. 

"It's good to see you." He said calmly, quietly. She could feel him looking at her. He was wringing his hands together. 

"Yeah. It's been a long time." She quickly grabbed her shreds of sanity and wrapped them tightly around herself. 

"Do you want to come in?" Draco moved off the door frame and opened the door wider, motioning that she come into the apartment. She couldn't say no. 

"I'm sorry it's such a mess, I haven't had time to unpack anything." He motioned that she should sit on the couch that was sitting in the middle of the empty room. 

She sat down, feeling numbed to the world, everything moving in slow motion. 

"Draco..." her voice cracked. "How... why did you leave?" She felt vulnerable, shattered, tired. 

He sat down on the floor near her feet. 

"You asked me to. I could never say no to you Virginia, you know that." He sighed, the painful sound echoing through the small apartment. 

"I missed you. I don't know how I was able to spend all these years away from you." He looked up at her. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes, threatening to overflow. 

"Hey, hey, don't cry. It's okay." He moved quickly off of the floor and sat next to her on the couch. His hand instinctivly went to rub her back, to pull her closer, but he stopped himself and simply leaned into her. 

"I didn't mean for you to leave that long." She sobbed, looking into his worried eyes. "I just... I didn't know what was happening, how I could start feeling that way for you, for my enemy. I just didn't make sense and I didn't know..." She put her head in her hands, the tears flowing over her fingers. Draco grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face. 

"I know. I don't know why I left. I knew that you didn't mean for me to go away, that you were just confused. But I was, too. Virginia... I've never felt what I feel for you for anyone, ever. It's so strong that sometimes it's all I can do to breathe without you. You have a hold on me that I can't break, no matter how hard I try." He gently wiped her eyes, his thumb skimming over the planes of her face. His skin felt electrified touching her after so long. 

"I love you." He whispered it as he watched his hand move over her cheek, feeling his throat choke with the words. Ginny began to sob harder, leaning into his hand. 

"I know you do. I love you, too." She sucked in a breath, desperately willing herself to stop crying. "But I don't know how we're going to do this, Draco. I just... I can't think of anyway to make this work." 

He shushed her, placing a long, elegent finger over her lips. She stopped sobbing, but tears still streamed over her face. 

"It's all right, no matter what we'll make it work. That's all that matters. I was a wreck without you, Gin. I know that no matter how bad things get, they'll never be as bad as they were without you." He placed his forehead against hers. Her tears slowed, stopped, and she looked into his eyes. They leaned in at the same time, their lips sealing the silent agreement that they'd just made. 

Because, no matter what, love conquers all. 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 

_Doesn't it scare you_

_Your will's not as strong_

_As it used to be._

+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 

Ahh... that felt good. Hopeless D/G fluff... *grins* Well, I'm off to go and do my English homework. Gotta finish Chapter 26 in _The Grapes of Wrath_ by Monday... I love Steinbeck, really, but I'd much rather read Lee Velviet. lol... 

Well, here I go... 

*walks into Paranoid Cave with cup of green tea, some left-over Chinese food, her copy of _The Grapes of Wrath_, and her twelve-million highlighters.* 


End file.
